ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on New York City
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Prelude Thanks to his amazing powers, Baby Intelligence was abandoned by his parents when he was a week old. However, when he saved a group of astronauts by blowing up a UFO attacking their ship, the police chose to adopt him. At the police station, he underwent vigorous training with Sheriff Bladepoint for a month before being turned on a robotic monster terrorizing the city. Although the robot took out several police with its laser cannon, Intelligence managed to dispatch it with his sword. It fell to the ground and exploded. Mr. Stupid NoHead, the man who had unleashed it on the city, was angry and confronted him. The Duel The battle started when Mr. Stupid NoHead blasted Baby Intelligence with lightning, sending him flying across the chamber and slamming into a wall. Intelligence retaliated with a powerful telekinetic shove that sent the Dark Lord flying over the table in a nearby apartment. Intelligence declared that NoHeads’ reign of terror was over. Not wanting to take any risks, NoHead attempted to flee, but Intelligence blocked his way, igniting his sword. Realizing he would have to fight the baby blade-to-blade, NoHead ignited his sword. With nothing else to be said, the duel began. Their battle raged through the city, with neither opponent able to gain an advantage. As the fight moved to the elevator, the elevator rose to the roof. As the duel continued, NoHead found that his movements were being hampered by the small size of the elevator, while Baby Intelligence’s Ataru style and diminutive stature allowed him to easily jump around the Dark Lord. As the fight continued on the roof, Intelligence pushed NoHead backward, who fell off the roof. However, a smaller building broke his fall, and Intelligence chased him across. Two buildings away, Intelligence threw objects at NoHead, causing him to retreat backward after losing his sword. He called it back and jumped onto the building in front of Intelligence. Intelligence then began to throw waves of objects from the junkyard at NoHead, but the villain used his own powers to dodge from one pod to another, avoiding Baby Intelligence’s projectiles. As NoHead leapt about, he sought an opening to attack. Mr. Stupid NoHead focused himself on an oncoming dumpster and sent it hurtling back at Baby Intelligence. As the dumpster flew back at Intelligence he realized that he had spread his own powers too thinly to counter the spinning projectile. He was instead forced to leap from his perch to a lower building, giving up the tactical high ground. NoHead immediately saw his chance and leaped at the baby, landing on the edge of Intelligence’s stand and unleashing a blast of lightning at Intelligence, tearing the baby’s sword from his grasp. Intelligence used a secret gadget to absorb NoHead’s lightning, but ultimately began to falter. NoHead advanced on the smaller baby, sending more lightning at him as he closed the distance between the two. However, as he was about to be overwhelmed, Intelligence had a sudden realization. He sensed that all was not lost. He knew one thing for certain; if the world was to be free, he had to survive. With this newfound knowledge, he gained the strength necessary to start redirecting NoHead’s lightning back at him, coalescing the energy into a blue orb in front of him. However, as each combatant attempted to overpower the other, the orb of energy exploded, sending both of them flying. Intelligence crashed into the building behind him and managed to grab one of its guardrails. The blast sent NoHead flying onto a red truck, parked by a nearby building. He rolled off the roof to the edge where he desperately attempted to climb back up. But, exhausted and holding onto a smooth edge, NoHead lost his grip and fell to the floor. A weary NoHead knew that re-engaging Intelligence would be fruitless. Just then Intelligence moved in for the kill, but chose to spare NoHead on the promise he would leave the city and never return. Aftermath Having lost the fight, Mr. Stupid NoHead fled to his secret base in the sky. To his surprise, Rotta Hecks was there and did not seem angry that he’d failed. Meanwhile, Baby Intelligence was nominated a superhero for his victory. The police helped him build the towering MBH, where he would live for the rest of his life. Baby Intelligence continued his search for other superheroes and caught a few robbers before finding the first. Appearances *Zero to Hero *The S.M.S.B. (mentioned only) Category:Events Category:Duels Category:2019 Events Category:The Super Babies Category:The Super Babies events Category:The Super Babies: Prequel series